


Say My Name

by Kurai Himitsu (Taskuhecate)



Category: Fruits Basket, Fruits Basket - Takaya Natsuki (Manga)
Genre: Angst, Common Cold, F/M, M/M, Romance, Songfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2005-09-16
Updated: 2005-09-16
Packaged: 2019-04-07 20:27:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,708
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14089005
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Taskuhecate/pseuds/Kurai%20Himitsu
Summary: Love realized...what now?





	Say My Name

**Author's Note:**

> **A/N:**  Hi again. This was a challenge from dear Yuka-chan. I finally decided to get off my rear and write it. Yukako, I hope you don't mind that it's a slightly depressing song-fic...
> 
>  **Disclaimer:**  Don't own  _Furuba_  or the song "Lie In The Sound" and I'm not making any money off this

He watched those bright golden eyes, his own eyes sad and downcast. Ayame was chattering happily about something or another—probably the store or Yuki or Shigure or Yuki or Miine or Yuki or the store—but Hatori really wasn't listening. He was watching that mouth, that beautiful, pale face. Something had to be wrong with him...after all, he'd only ever studied one person's face the way he was now studying Ayame's—Kana's face...

"Tori-san?"

He blinked, eyes focusing on the silver-haired man across the table from him. "Eh? I'm sorry Ayame, I didn't hear you..."

Ayame laughed lightly. "Yes well, as I was saying; Tori-san, do you think...I should ask Miine out to dinner with me?" The dragon must have paused too long because Ayame laughed nervously. "I mean, it's been quite warm lately, so transforming from that shouldn't be a problem."

Hatori shook his head, still blinking from surprise. "A date? With Miine-san?"

The snake nodded, swallowing. "You think I should? She's been doing absolutely marvelous at the store... I thought maybe a dinner would be the perfect reward..."

Hatori sighed. "Whatever you think is best...though it's not as if you're...well, straight—just don't lead her on."

Ayame's face was twisted in confusion when the dragon looked up. Ayame shook his head, suddenly bursting into laughter. "Tori-san—you thought... Oh, that's  _funny_ ," he laughed, his arms wrapped around his waist as he rocked back and forth in his chair. "I can't believe you thought I was gay! That's rich!"

Hatori blinked again. "You mean...you're not?"

The snake shook his head. "Of course not! You've known me since we were a year old, and you still haven't figured that out?  _Really_ Tori-san..."

Emerald just stared at gold. "But...Shigure—"

The snake waved the question away with a grin and a flick of his wrist. "Oh that? That's just to annoy Yuki and Kyonkichi. It's all an act."

He tried to ingest the revelation but his mind couldn't really grasp that his friend was...straight.

"Besides," murmured Ayame, looking down at the tabletop. "I think...I think I like Miine as... _more_  than just a friend..."

And that was just the icing on the proverbial cake.

"I'm sorry Ayame," muttered Hatori, getting to his feet. "I believe I'm late for an appointment with Akito. I'll see you later... I hope your date goes well."

 

* * *

 

He stood outside the coffee shop the next day, watching Ayame...with  _her_. He had no idea why the sight of them together irked him so, or why he was starting to severely dislike Miine.

But it did. And he was.

He stayed there, watching his silver-haired friend walk away with Miine, oblivious to the dragon. Why did it bother him so much? He loved Ayame as much as he loved Shigure, maybe more—

More?

 _Was it possible_ , he wondered. His imagination decided to pick then, of all times, to prove his fears right. Suddenly, all he could think of was how that shining hair would feel against his bare skin. He could only wonder how... _talented_  that mouth and those lips and those hands were...

He shook his head. Ayame was just a friend.  _Just. A. Friend._

Or...was he more?

_I love you more than I should_

_So much more than is good for me_

_More than is good..._

He sat across from a beaming Ayame the next day. The snake was going on and on about his date and all Hatori could think was  _"I love him...and I'm losing him..."_

"Oh Tori-san!" laughed the snake. "It was absolutely  _wonderful_! Do you know what Miine and I did after dinner? Oh, it was  _wonderful_ —we went  _dancing!_  My, that girl is such a  _wonderfully_  talented dancer...and so fun to be around!"

"Please Ayame," muttered Hatori. "Stop it." Ayame frowned as the dragon got to his feet, pacing the floor. "Just stop—talk about something else!"

That face... How cruel it was that he couldn't touch it. Those lips... He wanted and longed to know what they tasted like... He  _needed_  to know...

_Ayame..._

"I'm sorry Tori-san," murmured the snake, coming to stand beside him. "I shouldn't have said anything. It must remind you so much of Kana..."

Hatori flinched. How wrong the snake was...

_Oh, the timing is cruel_

_Oh, I need and don't want to need_

_More than I should..._

He looked into golden eyes and felt something twist painfully in his chest. He was so close... But this was so wrong, this feeling. He shouldn't feel this way about a man—not to mention that he'd been friends with the man for his entire life!

But that face...and those alluring eyes...and those tempting lips...

What was love anyway?

Before he realized what he was doing, he'd taken that perfect face in his hands and pressed his lips to those soft, tender temptations. His eyes were closed, cheeks burning, but still he kissed the man he loved. Ayame was frozen, his golden eyes wide as the other man kissed him, the dragon stroking his cheek with the pad of his thumb. Hatori shivered, pulling the smaller man closer. The snake resisted slightly and the dragon pulled away, eyes looking anywhere but the Ayame's face.

"I...I'm sorry Ayame," he mumbled, grabbing his coat. "I don't know what came over me..."

He left before Ayame even had time to speak.

_I am falling_

_Say my name_

_And I'll lie in the sound_

_What is love_

_But whatever_

_My heart needs around..._

Hatori didn't sleep that night; he was too busy ignoring the phone, which was ringing off the hook due to Shigure calling every five minutes. He paced and did anything he could to keep that face from his mind. But it kept coming back—he'd kissed his best friend. He's kissed Ayame.

He knew it was wrong—they were both men for the gods' sake! He shook his head. But how could something so wrong feel so natural...so  _right?_

He sighed as the phone rang again for the umpteenth time that night. He groaned and put the receiver to his ear.

"Haa-san?"

The dragon sighed. "What do you want?" he growled. "It's one in the morning."

A pause. "Haa-san...did you...did you  _kiss_  Aaya?"

Hatori flinched. "And if I did?" he asked slowly.

"Why? Why did you do it?"

He groaned again, flopping tiredly into the nearest chair. "I don't know Shigure...I truly don't know..."

Shigure snorted in response. "Well, you certainly freaked him out."

"I didn't mean to," muttered the dragon. "But, if it's any consolation, I freaked  _myself_  out..."

The dog laughed. "Yes, well, does this mean you love him?"

Hatori didn't answer. Did he? Could he possibly be in love...with Ayame? "I don't know," he said softly, emerald eyes distant. "But I lie there in my bed...and something's missing. It's so cold, no matter how high the temperature is... the only time I feel real, fell alive...is when I'm around  _him_. It doesn't make sense..."

The laughter increased ten-fold. "Oh, I'm sorry Haa-san!" he said when he could speak again. "But it  _does_ make sense. You love him—you're showing all the classic signs—first of which is denial."

The dragon scowled at the phone. "So…what now?"

"I get to play matchmaker!" sang Shigure, sending chills of fright down Hatori's spine.

"No."

"But Haa-san!"

Hatori sighed. "Shigure…fine." He nearly groaned at the dog's ecstatic yelp. "But it had better work, whatever it is you come up with."

"Oh," said Shigure, a hint of a smirk in his voice. "I know exactly what I'm going to do…"

"It had better not involve me in a dress…"

The dog burst out laughing at the remark and it was another five minutes before he could speak again. "No, no. Nothing like that Haa-san, although," he snickered, "I'm sure you'd look absolutely lovely in a dress—no, I had some thing better in mind. More along the lines of sabotaging Aaya's thermostat and seeing to it that he has no towels when he gets out of the shower…"

"He'll catch cold that way."

"Exactly."

Hatori snorted. "And what good does that do me?"

"Well," muttered Shigure. "If he has a cold, he'll have to see a  _doctor_ , right?"

Emerald eyes widened as he finally caught on. "And then I'll have to take care of him!"

"Correct."

Hatori smiled a little. "You're a son of a bitch, you know that, right Shigure?"

The dog laughed. "Well, of course! I  _am_  the Dog you know!"

The dragon shook his head, growing serious. "You'll be careful, won't you? I don't want him to catch pneumonia…"

"I have every confidence in you, Haa-san. And of course I'll be careful—DAMMIT!  _OWW!_ "

"Shigure?" asked Hatori over the stream of curses from the other end of the line. "Are you all right?"

"Yea, I'm fine. The stupid desk just attacked me! For no reason!"

Hatori swallowed.  _And this is who I'm trusting with the man I love…I must be insane,_ he snorted.  _I might as well go coffin shopping now…_

_Oh my sheet is so thin_

_So I say I can't sleep because_

_It's so very cold…_

What ever it was that Shigure had done, he had done it quick. Four days later, Hatori got a call from an extremely sick sounding Ayame, asking him to come over. Of course, he rushed over as fast as he could. Ayame was curled in his bed, eyes red and puffy, nose red as well, wearing a yukata and haori—he looked absolutely miserable.

"Ayame…"

The snake groaned and looked up. "Tori-san? I don't feel well," he muttered, his voice cracked and hoarse—the dragon nearly winced at the sound.

"Obviously." Hatori sat next to the snake on the bed, putting a gentle palm to his friend's forehead, sighing as he felt the fever. "You have a fever—and you're probably dehydrated."

"It's cold Tori…"

A lump seemed to have lodged itself painfully in Hatori throat—Ayame had dropped the 'san' at the end of his name. It sounded…more endearing now, somehow…sweeter. Gods, he could have just listened to the snake his name over and over and be perfectly happy, as long as it was the Ayame saying it… Why was that, he wondered.

"I wouldn't be surprised," he said quietly. "I'll go get you some blankets and some water; just wait here for a few minutes."

Ayame nodded meekly, coughing lightly. Hatori left, making his way to the kitchen, rummaging for a glass before filling it with water. He looked in the closets for blankets, finding two; he slung them over his shoulder and headed back to Ayame's room.

The snake was still lying on the bed, eyes half-closed. Hatori sighed. "Ayame, please—you have to sit up to drink."

The younger man groaned, making no attempt at sitting; the dragon shook his head and sat next to his friend, somehow helping the snake to lean against him, Ayame's cheek resting against his chest. Carefully, he held the cup to the other man's lip and tilted it. Ayame managed to gulp down three or four sips before he closed his eyes, snuggling against the Hatori's strong chest, finger twining in the dragon's polo shirt.

"Tori…"

Hatori swallowed; this was torture on his heart.

_Oh but I know what I need_

_And if you were just near to me_

_Would you go…_

Hatori couldn't sleep as Ayame rested against him. The fever had broken nearly an hour ago, but he still didn't want to sleep, though the snake had finally fallen asleep almost thirty minutes ago; he brushed some of the snake's long silver bangs away from those closed eyes, a small, sad smile curling his lips.

_Ayame…_

He sighed, pulling the snake's frame closer against his own. "Ayame," he whispered, freezing when the snake moved against him; he didn't speak again until he was sure the snake was still asleep. "Ayame…I'm so sorry… I…I didn't mean to… I know I don't deserve your love, indeed I'm asking too much just for you friendship…but please, forgive me… Just being near you may be enough…but please, don't ever leave me…I don't think I could make it if you did… I'm sorry…but I love you…more than I ever loved Kana… I love you…"

He nuzzled into those silver locks, stroking that silken hair, his eyes drifting closed, a single tear slipping from emerald jewels. In moments he was asleep and the snake finally opened his eyes. He hadn't meant to hear…but Tori had started talking and Ayame could hardly believe the words that came out of that mouth.  _Love…?_ He shook his head, caressing Hatori smooth cheek gently. "No Tori-san," he whispered, "I'm the one that needs to apologize… I never knew…"

_I am falling_

_Say my name_

_And I'll lie in the sound_

_What is love_

_But whatever_

_My heart needs around…_

Hatori woke late the next day, Ayame still curled against him, as the snake pressed closer to his side, still sleeping. He stiffened, eyes wide, as Ayame drowsily fiddled with the buttons on his shirt. Golden eyes opened slowly, clearer than they had been the day before. "Tori-san?"

The dragon swallowed nervously. "Yes… How are you feeling today, Ayame?"

The snake sat back on his knees, yawning before smiling softly. "Like new hope and second chances," he answered.

"What?"

Ayame sighed, moving closer. "I was thinking earlier… Miine and I are too much a like…we're more like…siblings, or best friends…not lovers. But…it's okay… She can't hold me, can't truly ever know me anyway… Besides…I think I've found someone who knows me…almost better than myself, in fact…and could be more than just a friend…if he wanted to…"

Emerald eyes widened. "A-Ayame…"

"I heard you," murmured the snake, caressing the dragon's cheek. "Last night, when you thought I was asleep. I'm sorry Tori-san… I never knew… But I could try— _we_  could try…"

"No." Hatori pulled away. "I won't be a replacement for you. Just because Miine can't hold you—will never understand the true curse—I can't. It would break us apart Ayame; it would kill me! Do you want that?"

"Of course not," muttered the snake. "But tell me…why? What am I to you?"

"A friend…if it's all you can be, I won't complain."

Ayame smiled, golden suns dancing as he took that face he'd never really seen before in his hands and looked into emerald. "Tell me Tori-san, what is the difference between loving someone as a friend…and loving them as more…"

Hatori couldn't answer.

Lips pressed to his and it seemed somehow that he had finally woken—finally realized what he'd always needed. Ayame pulled away a little. "Because Tori…I'm already beginning love you more than I should…"

_I am falling_

_Say my name_

_And I'll lie in the sound_

_What is love_

_But whatever_

_My heart needs around…_

He watched the ceiling a month later, the fan blades spinning slowly, as Ayame nuzzled against his bare skin, that silken hair as soft as moonshine against his warm cheek. He glanced down as the snake kissed his jaw, smiling softly. Golden eyes smiled back at him, so warm, so content now. "Good morning Ayame…"

The other man nearly purred against him. "I love it when you call me that…Tori."

"Only when you say my name does it ever sound good, Ayame."

Ayame laughed, sitting up a little in the bed, the linen sheets slipping down to his waist. "Well of course Tori! That's because it is filled with all the love I have for you…"

 _You'll never know how much I love you,_  thought the dragon as he reached up and brought the snake's lips to his own again in a tender kiss, pouring out all his love. "I love you," he whispered softly against lips that tasted of honey and cream and strawberry wine.

"I love you too…will you love me always?"

"If you just say my name…"

_And it needs you_

_Too much_

_Now…_

**Author's Note:**

>  **A/N:**  There! I hope you liked it Yuka-chan! I'm sorry it took so long, but I had to type it… Yea…and I'm a little bit of a procrastinator too…that really didn't help. Anyway, please,  ** _review!_**


End file.
